Total Drama Presents: Eviction Notice (A Big Brother Parody Syoc)
by isanity03
Summary: Kyle Kong (my OC) is hosting a Big Brother Parody called 'Eviction Notice.' 16 strangers from around the world will compete inside the Eviction Notice house to win 500,000. Who will be the last houseguest standing? Syoc open.
1. Trailer

**Before this starts, the setting looks like the Big Brother set and the host is my OC from the discontinued TDCW. **

Kyle- Hello everybody! My name is Kyle Kong and I am standing in front of a house. Who's house? Well, in this house, 16 complete strangers will spend their whole summer here to battle it out to be the last houseguest standing. The last houseguest standing will win $500,000 and the runner up, $50,000. They will be competing in challenges for power and safety. There will be romance, backstabbing, betrayal, and most of all, drama. This will be the most outgoing, outspoken, and outrageous summer these competitors will have. So buckle up. This, is Eviction Notice!

**Hope you liked that trailer. Now, it's time for y'all to submit your characters! **

**Rules**

**No Mary Sues or Gary Stus**

**You can only submit 2 characters. Each have to be a different gender. **

**If you've submitted a character TDVI and they're still in, then you can only submit 1 character of any gender. **

**If I reject a character, you may turn in another character, but it must be the opposite gender. TDVI people may submit as many characters as they want, but I'll only accept one.**

**Your character must be as realistic as possible. **

**You can only submit in PM. Any reviews will be automatically declined, except for Magmahound since I allowed him to in my TDCW announcement.**

**You MUST use my form. If you send your character in a different form, I won't accept it, but I'll give you a chance to put it in my form.**

**Form:**

[General]

Name: (First and last)

Nickname: (Optional)

Gender:

Age: (21-89)

Nationality:

Ethnicity:

Where do they live?:

Stereotype:

Sexuality:

Personality: (4 sentences minimum)

Backstory: (8 sentences minimum)

[Looks]

Body shape:

Skin tone:

Eye color/shape:

Hair color/style:

Height:

Weight:

Normal outfit:

Spare outfit: (optional)

Swimming outfit:

Sleeping outfit:

Formal outfit:

Snow outfit:

Markings: (Scars or tattoos. This is optional)

[Competition]

Are they good at...

Physical comps?:

Endurance comps?:

Mental/quiz comps?:

Strategy?:

Making alliances:

Staying loyal to someone?:

Keeping their temper?:

Being social?:

[Romance]

Relationship status: (are they single, dating, or married?)

What type of people do they get along with?:

What type of people do they become enemies with?:

Are they looking for a relationship?:

What type of people are they into?:

[Alliances]

Moral Alignment:

Who would they align themselves with?:

Would they backstab their alliance?:

Would they easily agree with their alliance?:

[Reactions] How would they react?

Winning hoh:

Being nominated:

Winning veto:

Being saved from the block:

Being on the block on eviction night:

Being evicted first:

Being evicted before jury:

Being evicted after jury:

Coming third:

Coming second:

Winning the whole game:

Someone confessed their love to you:

Someone rejected you:

Physical comp:

Mental/quiz comp:

Endurance comp:

[Other]

Strengths: (at least 3)

Weaknesses: (1 for every strength)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Hobbies:

Takents:

Favorite color:

Favorite food:

Favorite song:

Favorite thing to do:

Are they a fan of other shows?: (TD or TRR)

Family members:

Friends:

Enemies:

Would they cheat?:

Game plan: (This is optional)

Anything else?:

**That's it! No audition tape because I'm nice. There will be 8 girl slots and 7 boy slots to take. Why is there only 7? Well, the eighth slot is a Total Drama contestant. That will be interesting. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**


	2. Cast so far and announcement

**Hey guys! It's me, Isanity. This is just a quick update on who I have so far.**

**Males**

**? (Canon)**

**Walter Jameson (PoeticDeath3)**

**Isaiah Cunningham (Mikq)**

**Females**

**Celeste Ann Leon (TheCrazyClan)**

**Liz Spring (Ser Matten)**

**Mirabelle 'Mira' Bliss (Waking Bad)**

**Maxine 'Max' Grayson (Dogtimus)**

**Savanna 'Vanna' Jensen (Small Town Girl 2014)**

**Another reason I posted this chapter was because I need more old people. The cast so far is 21-25 years old when the age restriction is 21-89. All I'm doing is asking for more people that are 30 or older and/or that's already married. I need more of those. Also, the people that submitted a character, you can submit another character (unless you have a TDVI character), so I recommend you do that. Also, one more question. I want everyone to have a chance to get to know a little bit more about ME. So, I'm just gonna ask this right off the bat. Should I make a Self Insert of myself? If you don't know what a self insert is, it's basically an OC of the creator. Or in this case, me. This is just a question. You don't have to say yes if you don't want to. Anyways, see ya!**


	3. Intro and Cast Reveal

**This is the intro for the series. Hope you enjoy!**

**Also, here's another Syoc. It has 2 slots left so be quick. **** s/13326165/1/Total-Drama-The-good-the-bad-and-the-dirty-syoc-2-slots**

—

_(Big Brother 18 intro music plays)_

_The camera flies past Kyle waving at the camera and goes into the house. _

_The camera goes past the living room where __**Noah **__is sitting on a couch reading a book. __**Miranda **__sat next to him with a smile. Noah rolled his eyes and walked away._

_The camera goes into the first bedroom where __**CJ **__and __**Emmet **h__aving dad talk. __**Jules **__rolled her eyes at them with a smirk._

_The camera goes into the second bedroom. __**Max **__is aggressively eating a bunch of food that was on a plate. __**Hunter **__was leaning on the wall, looking nervous. He then saw a cockroach on the ground. He screamed and ran out of the room with __**Celeste **__watching him._

_The camera goes back into the first bedroom where __**Walter**__ was about to walk in, but Hunter ran over him which made him fall to the door. __**Vanna **__walked over to him and gave him a hand with a smile. Walter smiled and accepted the hand. _

_The camera goes upstairs into the HOH bedroom. __**Asuka **__is playing an electric guitar while __**Isa **__is watching her in awe. After Asuka was done, Isa clapped. The camera turned to the right to see __**Isaiah **__glaring at Isa._

_The camera went back down the stairs and into the third bedroom, which was the have-not room. __**Mira **__and __**Liz **__were having an argument. At one point, Mira left the room. __**Kai **__walked into the room and smirked at Liz while putting his hand against the wall. Liz rolled her eyes and pushed him away from her._

_The camera pans to the outside of the house, in the studio, where all the contestants were standing in a ground with Kyle in the middle, smiling at the camera._

_(Music stops playing and the camera turns off)_

**That was the intro. Now to see the characters!**

—

Name: Isa Siddiqi (self insert)

Creator: Isanity03

Nickname: N/A

Gender: Male

Age: 22

Nationality: Pakistani

Ethnicity: Muslim

Stereotype: The Muslim

Body shape: Skinny

Skin tone: Tan

Eye color/shape: Dark brown round eyes

Hair color/style: Black bowl cut

Height: 6 feet tall

Weight: 154lbs

Normal outfit: Red buttoned up short sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans and white sneakers.

Swimming outfit: Dark blue trunks

Sleeping outfit: White undershirt and sweatpants

Formal outfit: Gray suit with grey dress pants and black dress shoes

Snow outfit: Big green coat with a purple winter hat

—

Name: Hunter Smith

Creator: MorbidGinger

Nickname: N/A

Gender: male

Age: 21

Nationality: American

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Stereotype: The Geek with Social Anxiety

Body Shape: Hunter is average height and is kinda overweight.

Skin Tone: He has somewhat pale skin

Eye color/shape: Green eyes

Hair Color/ Style: His bangs swoop to the right and almost cover his right eye. His hair goes down to his lower neck. His hair is reddish brown. He also had a beard.

Height: 5'11

Weight: 263 lbs.

Normal outfit: Hunter wears a gray t-shirt with a black cross and purple roses on the front over top a lightweight blackk hoodie. He also wears black jeans, and dark gray sneakers with purple laces, and a black beanie. He has black-framed glasses that he needs to see.

Swimming gear: Black with trunks with a purple rose pattern, and a purple t-shirt. Also his glasses

Formal: A dark gray button down shirt, a black vest, a purple tie, black slacks, and dress shoes with his glasses

Snow: A long dark gray coat with black pants and boots, a purple scarf, and his black beanie and glasses.

—

Name: Savanna Jensen

Creator: Small Town Girl 2014

Nickname: Vanna and SJ

Gender: Female

Age: 23

Nationality: American

Ethnicity: White

Stereotype: The Girl Who Is One Of The Guys

Body shape: Athletic/ Cheerleader

Skin tone: beige

Eye color/shape: light brown, almond

Hair color/style: ash brown with blonde highlights and wavy to her waist

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 115

Normal outfit: high waisted tattered Jean short shorts, black Seth Rollins Wrestling shirt that has bleach splatter pattern on it. She cut the shirt to be a crop top. Brown fake Birkenstocks (just some generic ones but that shape of shoe lol). She wears mirror cat eye sunglasses outside if super sunny.

Spare outfit: high waisted black jeans tattered around the knee, white crop t-shirt, red flannel, and white converse

Swimming outfit: red bikini will just wear black soffe shorts as cover up.

Sleeping outfit: oversized shirt that hits her mid thigh

Formal outfit: Off the shoulder maroon, short a-line dress with black pumps

Snow outfit: blue jeans, white turtleneck sweater, army green parka with fur lined hood, and brown boots

Markings: Autism puzzle piece on her collarbone for her job... she also has a gold hoop nose ring

—

Name: Liz Spring

Creator: Ser Matten

Nickname: Lizzie

Stereotype: The Cute Sneaky Girl

Age: 21

Gender: Female

Nationality: American

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Body shape: Petite, (tiny and thin), with a little muscle and hourglass type body

Skin tone: Pale

Hair: Long, black and cover her left eye

Eyes: She has heterochromia, her left eye is silver, the right one is blue and they are sneaky

Height: 1,45m

Weight: 47kg

Normal outfit: Black boots, black leggings, red skirt with black chequered pattern, black long-sleeved T-shirt.

Spare outfit: Blue beach-loafer, short farmer trousers and light blue top that expose her belly with white stripes

Swimming outfit: Blue and silver stripes pattern bikini

Sleeping outfit: Dark grey T-shirt and her black panties

Formal outfit: Dark red dress and the same color high heel shoes

Snow outfit: Black boots, blue, tight farmer, black sweater and a black coat

—

Name: Walter Jameson

Creator: PoeticDeath3

Nickname: N/A

Gender: Male

Age: 21

Nationality: American

Ethnicity: Irish

Stereotype: The Overlooked

Body Shape: Short, skinny, think like a Noah or Cody, he also has a really small nose

Skin Tone: White

Eye Color/Shape: Blue, oval with a slight roundness to them

Hair Color/Style: Brown shaggy hair down to his shoulders

Height: 5ft

Weight: 120 Pounds

Normal Outfit: Red marvel comics shirt, Black jeans, and black and white running shoes

Spare Outfit: Black Star Wars shirt, Blue jeans, and Red tennis shoes.

Swimming Outfit: Red Swim Trunks

Sleeping Outfit: Blue athletic shorts and a black tank top

Formal Outfit: Black Suit

Snow Outfit: A normal white snow suit

Markings: He has a scar on his lower right leg from crashing his bike when he was younger, and a silver stud in both ears.

Other Accessories: Wears a silver wrist watch

—

Name: Isaiah cunningham

Creator: Mikq

Nickname: Sit Toot A Lot

Gender: Male

Age: 21

Nationality: Black

Ethnicity: Portugeese

Stereotype: The Guy Who Thinks All Muslims Are Terrorists

Body shape: muscular and skinny

Skin tone: black and untanned

Eye color/shape: round, yellow

Hair color/style: Orange crew cut

Height: 5'4

Weight:102 pounds

Normal outfit: blue shirt with pink shorts and sandals

Spare outfit: Yellow jumpsuit with sneakers

Swimming outfit: Swim trunks

Sleeping outfit: green Buttoned shirt and shorts

Formal outfit: Tuxedo jacket and pants with white collar shirt and black bow tie. Wearing stiletto shoes

Snow outfit: Bulky jacket with army style boots and snow goggles.

—

Name: Maxine Grayson

Creator: Dogtimus

Nickname: Max

Gender: Female

Age: 23

Nationality: American

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Stereotype: The Energetic Tomboy

Body shape: Max has a curvaceous figure, with thick thighs and a large bust. However, due to her constant eating of large amounts of food as a competitive eater and outside of it, Max has a large, round and protruding belly, much like Blaineley, however, she does not bother to suck it in at all, as she doesn't particularly care about being skinny, in fact, she is rather proud of her belly and shows it off as it represents her stint as a competitive eater, which was the reason her younger siblings are able to live an easier and more fulfilling life, free from poverty

Skin tone: Average caucasian skin tone, not too pale or tanned.

Eye color/shape: Pretty blue eyes with a generally rounded shape.

Hair color/style: Max has somewhat short ginger hair that reaches to her shoulders, with a fringe.

Height: 5'6ft

Weight: 168lbs

Normal outfit: Max wears brown sandals, cream knee-length capris and a light blue collared shirt, which is tied, exposing her midriff.

Spare outfit: Red crop top, white jeans and black shoes.

Swimming outfit: Max wears a black old one-piece from when she was skinny, so, as a result, it is torn in the front and exposes the front of her stomach due to her large belly.

Sleeping outfit: Pink crop top and shorts

Formal outfit: Max wears a dark blue strapless dress with black flats, which embarrasses her as she doesn't think she looks good in it.

Snow outfit: Max wears a light blue coat zipped up, with black trousers and brown boots, as well as black gloves and a grey beanie, pulled far enough back so some of her hair can still be seen.

—

Name: Clarence James

Creator: Small Town Girl 2014

Nickname: CJ

Gender: Male

Age: 37

Nationality: British

Ethnicity: White

Stereotype: The Family Guy

Body shape: "Dad bod"

Skin tone: tanned

Eye color/shape: Blue downturned eyes

Hair color/style: brown and shaggy

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 170

Normal outfit: White T-shirt, blue plaid opened button up, dark blue skinny jeans, brown boots, navy baseball hat

Swimming outfit: sky blue swim trunks that stop right above the knee and white Tank top he takes off to swim with brown flip flops and aviator sunglasses

Sleeping outfit: Flannel pants and a best dad t- shirt

Formal outfit: nice black jeans, red flannel button up, black boots

Snow outfit: blue jeans, white thermal, tan coat, brown boots

—

Name: Emmet Janin

Creator: Beastboycoolman15

Nickname: None

Gender: Male

Age: 34

Nationality: American

Ethnicity: Hispanic

Stereotype: The Protective Father

Body shape: He fairly tall and has decent muscles

Skin tone: Tanned skin tone

Eye color/shape: He has round light brown eyes

Hair color/style: He has brown, medium length, curly wavy hair

Height: He is more on the tall side

Weight: He is about the average weight for his age

Normal outfit: He usually wears a dark brown jacket, a red and white striped shirt underneath. He then has some jeans pants and some black shoes

Spare outfit: (optional) He may sometimes wear a dark blue shirt and some black shorts.

Swimming outfit: He wears some purple swimming trunks

Sleeping outfit: He wears a plan white tank top and green shorts

Formal outfit: He wears a green and white button-up and some tan pants. He then has some black shoes.

Snow outfit: He has a purple jacket, with a blue scarf. She then has some blue jeans and brown boots

—

Name: Ed Levie

Creator: SinWriter7

Nickname: Kai

Gender: Male

Age: 32 years old

Nationality: American

Ethnicity: English

Stereotype: The Hopeful Flirter

Body Shape: Rectangle

Skin Tone: White

Eye color/shape: Round Hazel Eyes

Hair color/style: Dark Brown, Brushed Back Hair plus Long Sides

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 159 pounds

Normal Outfit: Black Shirt with a useless pocket where his left 'pec' is located, Blue Jeans, and White Shoes

Spare Outfit: White Hoodie which goes over his White Shirt, Checkered Pants, and Brown Boots

Swimming Outfit: Shirtless, Blue Shorts, and White Sandals

Sleeping Outfit: Golden Unzipped Jacket, Black Shirt, Black Leather Pants, and Black Shoes

Formal Outfit: A Casual Black Suit, Blue Tie, White Shirt, Black Jeans, and Some Shades

Snow Outfit: Black Beene, Black Ski Jacket, White Shirt under the Ski Jacket, Black Snow Pants, Checkered Colored Pants under the Snow Pants, Brown Smartwool Ridgeway Gloves, and Brown Snow Boots

Markings: He has multiple Tattoos on him, one of which is one his Left Forearm which is the Tattoo of a Guitar, and then there's also another Tattoo on his Left Shoulder of a Beautiful Rose, another is on his Inner Right Elbow which is a Tattoo of a Crouching Tiger, lastly he has a Tattoo of the words "Los Angeles" on his Right Shoulder

—

Name: Julia Blackmoore

Creator: Lorelee13

Nickname: Jules

Gender: Female

Age: 75

Nationality:American

Ethnicity: caucasian

Stereotype: The Black Widow

Body shape: for a woman in her mid 70s she is very well in shape very attractive still she has a lot of surgery she looks to be at the very least on her early 50s late 40s is very healthy too

Skin tone: flawless peach cream

Eye color/shape :stunning silvery blue eyes almond shaped

Hair color/style: her short bob is platinum blonde and stylish

Height: 5 ft but 5'5 in her high heels

Weight: 112pnds

Normal outfit: high heels, form fitting pink button down dress, with a white silk see through jacket

Spare outfit: high heels, form fitted ice blue jumpsuit sleeveless

Swimming outfit: deep blue bikini

Sleeping outfit: see through pink nighty

Formal outfit: black floor length strapless evening dress with stilettos

Snow Outfit: pink snowsuit with high heel boots

—

Name: Miranda Nyland

Creator: MorbidGinger

Nickname: N/A

Gender: Female

Age: 63

Nationality: American

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Stereotype: The Cynical Golden Girl

Body Shape: Miranda is quite tall with an average bmi for her age.

Skin Tone: She has quite fair skin.

Eye color/shape: Grey eyes

Hair Color/ Style: Her hair is grey, with some white in it. It is short, and styled in a perm.

Height: 6'2

Weight: 172 lbs.

Normal outfit:Miranda wears an open black cardigan with white accents over a white shirt, a long black skirt, stockings, and black shoes.

Swimming gear: A black one piece with a gray cover up.

Formal: A floral blazer with a white button down shirt, and gray pants. She wears grey shoes and stockings as well.

Snow: She wears a long Gray coat over a black sweater, black pants, and black boots. She also wears a white scarf, and black gloves.

—

Name: Asuka Kiyora

Creator: Epifanio Therion

Nickname: She prefers to be called Roxanne Mercury

Gender: Female

Age: 21

Nationality: Japanese

Ethnicity: Half-Japanese and Half-American

Stereotype: The Badass Punk Rocker

Body Type: Slender, slightly curvaceous

Skin Tone: Light

Eye color/shape: Thin almond-shaped natural red eyes that make her look sharp and intimidating

Hair color/style: Extremely long black with red highlight messy hair which drops to floor-level; towards the bottom her hair is plaited into big braids that are tied off by multiple skull-like hair clips. Her hair-strands curve towards the left side of her face and she has mid-length hair which is plaited and tied by a smaller skull-like hair clip resting on her left shoulder

Height: 5'9

Weight: 140 Ibs

Normal Outfit: Black, long-sleeved button top with a zipper above the right br*ast and two more on the right side of the stomach, and between the zippers were the words Punk, Rave, and Free Drugs. The Left side is longer than the right and adorned with various diaper pins in the midsection. Adorning the neck was a red tie with a number of tin chains and a single cross. Below that, a plaid skirt that stopped halfway down her thighs and a black leather knee-high boots with metal buckles.

Spare Outfit: Black, long-sleeved fur laced unzipped parka with a skull symbol above the right bre*st, two metal buttons on each cuff. Black fingerless leather gloves, underneath the parka is a black wide neck t-shirt with multiple skulls with clocks around them. A Punk Rock red pleated tartan sash that has a cross symbol in the middle and underneath is black Punk Rock skinny ripped jeans. Holding the sash and jeans is a two studded dark gray belt and lastly a black leather knee-high boots.

Swimming Outfit: Black with red skulls two-pieces bikini.

Sleeping Outfit: She wears a black tank top in the middle saying "Anarchy", black with red striped sweatpants, black socks and she sometimes wears her reading glasses when she gets up and mostly she has her hair loose that it manages to touch the floor since she gets lazy.

Formal Outfit: Asuka like to wear men's formal clothing; A black and silver aristocrat vest, a black long sleeve collar fit dress shirt, a black faded denim jeans, a black belt, and black leather shoes, but really rarely, she would wear a Red High Neck Long Sleeve Black Lace Applique Dress With Split.

Snow Outfit: Asuka wears a skull ski jacket, black snow pants, black snow boots, and black and gray snow gloves.

Markings: She has a small tattoo of a skull on her right shoulder and small tribe guitar tattoo on her left shoulder.

—

Name: Mirabelle Bliss

Creator: Waking Bad

Nickname: Mira

Gender: Female

Age: 25

Nationality: American

Ethnicity: Dinaric

Stereotype: The Wicked Girl With a Big Mouth

Body shape: She has muscular, athletic, hourglass body shape that she keeps in good physical condition.

Skin tone: Brown, tanned

Eye color/shape: Her eyes yellow, menacing and sinister.

Hair color/shape: She has long, nut-brown hair that she keeps in cute ponytail, with rather large bangs falling onto her forehead.

Height: 1,68m

Weight: 67kg

Normal outfit: Black top, that leaves her belly exposed, blue, short, tight farmer and black boots

Spare outfit: Orange loafers, purple miniskirt and orange top

Swimming outfit: Orange bikini

Sleeping outfit: Black panties and bra

Formal outfit: Orange dress

Snow outfit: Brown boots, black leggings, a red miniskirt, brown coat and brown beanie

Tattoos: A black dragon tattoo on her right shoulder, a title tattoo on her back "I AM THE HYPE!", and a butterfly on her left thigh

—

Name: Celeste Ann Leon

Creator: TheCrazyClan

Nickname: Celeste, Celly, or Leon

Gender: Female

Age: 21

Nationality: American

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Stereotype: The Private Investigator

Body shape: shaped like a stick but has a little muscle built on her (b cup b***)

Skin tone: fair

Eye color/shape: hazel upturned eyes (but has blue contacts)

Hair color/style: blonde with platinum blonde highlights in a lace braided bun hairstyle

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 145 pounds

Normal outfit: a sky blue trench coat with a black romper underneath, a silver locket necklace with a picture of her family in it and her name engraved on the front of it, and black combat boots

Spare outfit: a black long sleeved shirt that has an NYPD badge on the front and "future police officer" on the back, denim shorts and black sperry's (with the aforementioned locket necklace)

Swimming outfit: a solid navy blue two piece bathing suit (looks like a sports bra and shorts)

Sleeping outfit: an oversized T-shirt that says "I (heart) NYC" and flannel pajama pants

Formal outfit: short navy blue dress with sparkles on the top half of the dress and black flats with the locket necklace

Snow outfit: black Canadian jacket with navy blue T-shirt underneath, black jeggings and black boots with an NYPD beanie

Markings: has her siblings' initials tattooed on her inner left wrist

—

**That's the whole cast! Noah isn't in there cause he's canon, but he is a contestant. Give me your opinion on them! No harsh comments about them since they're made by other people, besides Noah and Isa, who is my self insert. Anyway, the first episode will come out after I finish the current episode of TDVI. Until then, see you later!**


	4. Eviction Notice Episode 1 Part 1

**Hey everybody and welcome to the first part of the first episode of Eviction Notice. This was going to be 1 whole chapter, but I thought that would take too long, so I decided to split it in 2. This chapter will me the introductions, the second chapter will be the hoh and the nominations. There will be a few things I will say before I start. Just like the original Big Brother, each week will be split up into 3 episodes, except for this first one of course. Also, the house will look like the regular bb house. Hope you enjoy!**

**Note: The bold text means diary room session.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Total Drama or it's characters.**

—

**Eviction Notice: Episode 1 Part 1**

_The scene shows Kyle standing standing inside of the house._

Kyle- I'm just moments, 16 complete strangers will take part in this summer's most dramatic thrill ride of the season. They will be locked away from the outside world. They must win competitions for power, luxury, and most importantly, safety. Each week will repeat until there is only 1 houseguest remaining. And that houseguest will receive $500,000. Are you guys ready? Cause I am. This is Eviction Notice.

_(Opening Scene)_

_Kyle opened the door and walked outside of the house. The audience cheered and clapped as Kyle walks out of the house with a big smile._

Kyle- Good evening, I'm Kyle Kong, and tonight, 16 houseguest will move into the Eviction Notice house. But first, let's meet the first 8 contestants! Come on out, Isa, Asuka, Walter, Celeste, CJ, Miranda, Kai, and Vanna.

_The audience cheered and clapped as all 8 of them walked onto the stage and stood outside the house in front of Kyle._

Kyle- Welcome to Eviction Notice. In front of you is the house you'll be staying for the next 3 months. You will be battling out to see who will be the last houseguest standing. And the winner will receive $500,000.

_The 8 cheered and clapped. _

Kyle- The first 4 to enter the house are…

Kai

Asuka

Isa

and Miranda.

Kyle- Head on in.

_They grabbed their bags and went inside the house as the audience cheered. They all went inside._

Isa- Oh my god!

Miranda- Wow.

Kai- Haha! Nice!

Asuka- Let's roll!

_Isa, Asuka, and Kai all ran towards the beds while Miranda walked. Isa ran into the first bedroom. Their were 6 beds in the room. The first there were parallel to the other three. Isa took the first bed he saw while Asuka and Kai decided to check out the second room. There were only three beds right next to each other. Asuka took the bed closest to the wall while Kai took the one next to hers. Miranda and Isa walked in and Miranda took the only remaining bed in the room. _

—

**Isa- Oh my god I'm on reality tv! WOO! This has been my dream. **

—

_Isa turned to Miranda._

Isa- What's your name?

Miranda- Miranda.

Isa- I'm Isa.

_Isa looked over at Kai and Asuka._

Isa- What's your name?

Kai- I'm Ed, but you can call me Kai.

Asuka- And I'm Asuka.

Isa- Ok. Kai, Miranda, Asuka.

—

**Kai- I'm in this giant house with 3 other people, soon to be 15. I'm going to have a blast.**

—

_They were all looking around the house._

—

**Asuka- Right now we're talking to each other and having a great time already, but once the game starts, well, game on.**

—

_Kai and Miranda were in the kitchen._

Kai- How old are you?

Miranda- 63.

Kai- Oh wow. You're almost twice my age.

—

**Miranda- Being 63 years old, I'm probably gonna be the oldest person here. But that won't stop me from trying.**

—

_The scene switches to Kyle and the 4 others._

Kyle- CJ

Celeste

Walter

and Vanna.

Kyle- You may now head on in.

_They all grabbed their bags and went in as the audience cheered. They all walked in._

CJ- Haha. Wow.

Celeste- Woo!

Vanna- This is nice.

Walter- Uh… cool.

_Isa, Asuka, Miranda, and Kai cheered as the other 4 came in. They all have each other a hug. Celeste looked into the second bedroom to see that all of the beds were taken. CJ took the bed across from Isa's while Celeste took the one next to his._

CJ- What's your name?

Celeste- Celeste.

CJ- I'm CJ nice to meet you.

—

**CJ- I'm used to living in a house with my wife and my 2 beautiful daughters, but now I have to be away from them for 3 months. I am playing for them and I'll do anything to win.**

**Well, not 'anything' but… you get what I mean.**

—

_They both exchanged hugs while Vanna and Walter walked into the room. Vanna took the bed next to Isa's while Walter took the one next to hers. Vanna looked at Walter._

Vanna- What's your name?

Walter- Walter.

Vanna- Nice to meet you. I'm Vanna.

_Vanna gave him a hug. Walter hesitantly hugged back. _

—

**Walter- I'm not used to being around this many people. It feels… weird.**

—

—

**Vanna- Walter looks really cute. He looks like a nerd and I'm into nerds. Maybe we can be really great friends.**

—

_Celeste and Kai walked up to each other._

Kai- What's up.

Celeste- I'm Celeste nice to meet you.

_They gave each other a hug._

—

**Celeste- I can't believe I got picked to be on this show. Now that I'm here, I'm gonna try to win, and I don't see a reason not to get in a showmance. I mean, Kai's pretty handsome.**

—

_The scene goes back to Kyle. Kyle turns his head from the monitor to the camera as the monitor turns off._

Kyle- Now that we've seen the first half of the houseguests, let's meet the other half. Come on out, Mira, Hunter, Lizzie, Emmet, Jules, Isaiah, Max, and Noah.

_All 8 of them walked onto the stage and stood in front of Kyle as the audience cheered._

Kyle- Welcome to Eviction Notice. In front of you is the house you'll be staying for the next 3 months. You will be battling out to see who will be the last houseguest standing. And the winner will receive $500,000.

_They all cheered and clapped._

Kyle- The first 4 to enter the Eviction Notice house are…

Emmet

Hunter

Jules

and Max.

Kyle- You 4 may now head on in.

_They all picked up their bags and walked towards the house as the audience cheered. They all walked in._

Hunter- Wow…

Emmet- Sweet!

Jules- Haha.

Max- Nice!

_The other 8 cheered as they those 4 went in. They all hugged each other like the other 8 did. Jules was able to take the last bed there was. Emmet, Hunter, and Max soon found out there were no beds left. _

Hunter- Are we sharing beds?

Emmet- I guess we have to.

—

**Hunter- Even though I don't want to admit it, I have social anxiety and that could mess me up in the game, especially since I have to share a bed with someone.**

—

_Hunter and Emmet walked into the living room._

Emmet- Hey, can I share a bed with one of the guys?

—

**Emmet- I'm married and my family is watching so I'm definitely not sleeping with a girl. **

—

_Max put her bag on the ground. Jules walked up to her._

Jules- I'm Jules. Nice to meet you.

Max- Thank you, I'm Max.

_They both gave each other a hug._

—

**Max- I see this woman, and she looks like she's in her 40's or 50's but she has a very nice skinny body. Not that I'm jealous or anything. I don't even care about my belly.**

—

—

**Jules- I'm 75 years old. Now, you might think I won't be able to win any competitions cause I'm that old, but I'm a fighter so just you wait.**

—

_The scene switches back to Kyle with the 4 others._

Kyle- Isaiah

Mira

Liz

and Noah.

Kyle- The house is yours.

_They all picked up their bags and walked towards the house as the audience cheered. They all walked in._

Isaiah- Woah!

Mira- Let's go!

Liz- Woo!

Noah- Nice.

_Everyone cheered and hugged each other._

Isaiah- What's going on?

Kai- What's up man, I'm Kai.

Isaiah- Kai, nice to meet you.

—

**Isaiah- I am on a reality show. This is sweet. I want to win the money so that I can buy that bible and a lifetime supply of French Fries.**

—

_Liz and Mira each went in the first bedroom and placed their bags on the ground. They both gave each other a hug._

Liz- What's your name?

Mira- I'm Mira. Mirabelle for short.

Liz- I'm Liz.

—

**Mira- Liz is like this short cute little girl. Maybe we can be great friends in this game. Or maybe we'll hate each other. Who knows?**

—

—

**Liz- Everybody's getting along very well and people think I'm just a cute shy girl, but they better wait till they get their backs stabbed.**

—

_Noah put his bag on the ground in the second bedroom while Isa walked in._

Isa- Hey man.

Noah- Hey. I'm Noah.

Isa- Weren't you on Total Drama?

Noah- Yep.

Isa- Wow, I'm such a fan.

_They both hugged each other._

—

**Noah- After the race, I've gotten a little softer now and I've finally found love. But this time, nothing will stop me from winning.**

—

_The scene switches to the living room._

Celeste- Let's all introduce ourselves in the living room!

_Everyone cheered and sat in the living room. Celeste brought over a buckets of champagne bottles and ice. CJ opened up the bottles and poured everyone a glass. There were 2 long green couches and 2 red ones in between. From right to left, the people sitting on the left couch were Celeste, Isa, Emmet, Miranda, Kai, Asuka, and CJ. On the 2 red couches were Vanna and Jules. On the right couch, again from right to left, Liz, Mira, Hunter, Noah, Max, Isaiah, Walter. _

Celeste- How about we go from right to left.

Isa- Yeah, I like that.

Celeste- Ok. I'm first.

_Celeste stood up._

Celeste- I'm Celeste, I'm 21, I live in New York New York, and I have 2 younger siblings

_Everyone cheered as she sat down. Isa stood up._

Isa- My name is Isa, spelled I-S-A, don't forget it.

_Everybody laughed._

Isa- I'm 22, I'm from Denver Colorado, and I'm Muslim.

_Isaiah's smile faded._

—

**Isaiah- Ugh. I'm religious and I believe all Muslims are terrorists. I wanna get this guy out as soon as I can.**

—

_Isa sat down and Emmet stood up._

Emmet- My name is Emmet, I'm 34 years old, I live in Miami Florida, and I'm the father of 2 children.

—

**CJ- I like this guy. We have a lot in common. Maybe us 2 could be great friends and work together.**

—

_Emmet sat down. Miranda stood up._

Miranda- My name is Miranda, I'm 63 years old.

_People were shocked by this._

Miranda- I also live in Miami Florida, and I'm a substitute teacher.

_Everybody clapped as she sat down. Kai stood up._

Kai- My name is Ed but you can call me Kai, I'm 32 years old, I also live in California, but I live in Los Angeles, and I'm a cameraman.

_Everyone cheered and clapped as he sat down._

—

**Kai- Of course being a cameraman isn't my dream job. I love music and stuff and winning the money will help me get to where I want to be. Also, I won't mind getting in a showmance. **

—

_Asuka stood up._

Asuka- My name is Asuka, I'm 21 years old, and I'm a punk rocker.

_Everyone cheered and clapped._

—

**Isa- I love punk rock! It's like one of my favorite music genres. Maybe me and her will get along great in this house.**

—

Asuka- Also, I'm from Tokyo, Japan.

_Some people had confused looks on their faces as she sat down._

—

**Max- I thought they only allowed people from across America to come play with us. Apparently not. **

—

_CJ stood up._

CJ- My name is Clarence James, but you can call me CJ. I'm 37, I'm from Nashville Tennessee, and I'm a father and I have 2 beautiful daughters back home.

—

**Emmet- CJ and I have a lot in common. We're both fathers. We both have 2 children. Maybe we can work together in this house and make it to the finale together.**

—

CJ- Also, I'm gonna be the one to cook most of the food.

_Everybody laughed a little._

Emmet- Will I be able to cook with you?

CJ- Sure.

_CJ sat down and Vanna stood up._

Vanna- Hey guys, my name is Savanna but you can call me Vanna, I'm 23 years old, and I'm from Cincinnati Ohio.

_Everyone cheered and clapped as she sat down. Jules stood up._

Jules- Hey, my name is Julia Blackmoore but you can call me Jules, I'm from Beverly Hills, and I'm 75 years old.

_A lot of people were shocked as she sat down._

—

**Isaiah- 75!?**

—

—

**Isa- I thought she was in her 40's or 50's!**

—

—

**Miranda- I guess I'm not the oldest one here. *chuckles***

—

_Liz stood up._

Liz- Hi, my name is Liz, I'm 21 years old, and I live in New York City.

_Everybody cheered and clapped._

—

**Liz- I may be cute, but I play dirty. These houseguests better watch their backs before I betray their little asses out the door.**

—

_Liz sat down and Mira stood up._

Mira- My name is Mirabelle but you can call me Mira, I'm 25 years old, and I'm from Providence Rhode Island.

_Everybody cheered and clapped as she sat down._

—

**Kai- Damn. There are a lot of cute girls in this house, like Mira, Lizzie, and Celeste. I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with one of these girls… even though I'm like 11 years older than them…**

—

_Hunter stood up._

Hunter- M-my name is… um…

Jules- Take your time.

Hunter- M-my name is Hunter… I'm 21… and I'm from L-Los Angeles…

_Everyone cheered and clapped as he sat down._

—

**Hunter- My social anxiety is getting to me.**

—

_Noah stood up._

Noah- My name is Noah, I'm 21 years old, and you might recognize me from a bunch of other reality shows, like Total Drama.

_Everyone cheered and clapped as he sat down._

—

**Kai- I've seen this guy before!**

—

—

**Vanna- Oh my god, I'm such a fan of him.**

—

—

**Miranda- If I remember correctly, he started dating a lawyer on the Ridonculous Race.**

—

—

**Noah- There's no point in hiding the fact that I'm a reality tv pro. Of course it will make me a big threat early in the game, but I will try to save myself as much as I can.**

—

_Max stood up._

Max- My name is Maxine but you can call me Max, I'm 23, and I'm from South Carolina.

_Everyone cheered and clapped as she sat down. Isaiah stood up._

Isaiah- My name is Isaiah, I'm 21 years old, and I'm from Brooklyn.

_Everyone cheered and clapped as he sat down._

_**(A/N: Will they do anything different?)**_

_Walter stood up._

Walter- I'm Walter, I'm 21, and I'm from Florida.

_Everyone cheered and clapped as he sat down._

Kai- Let's all do a toast.

_Everybody stood up with their champagne glasses._

Isaiah- Cheers to being locked up in a house together to make new friends.

_Everybody cheered and clinked their glasses together. The scene switches to the studio where Kyle looks from the monitor to the camera._

Kyle- The houseguests have moved into the Eviction Notice house and have already introduced themselves to one another. When we return, we will crown the first head of household of the summer. Stay with us.

_The audience cheered and clapped as the camera shut off._

—

**That's the end! Hope you enjoyed! If I messed up on your character, dm me and I'll try to fix him or her. Also, please review so I know that you're reading this story. I don't care if it's short or long, but just let me know if you're reading it or not. See ya on the next episode of TDVI!**


	5. Eviction Notice Episode 1 Part 2

**Hey guys! I'm back came out a little later than usual. I'm sorry this took so long. And that's all I have to say. Hope y'all enjoy!**

—

_The camera turns back on the audience cheered and clapped. The scene shows Kyle looking at the camera. _

Kyle- Welcome back to Eviction Notice! It is now time for the first competition of the summer. Let's go into the living room, and talk with the houseguests.

_The scene shows the living room where everybody was still sitting on the couches. The monitor turned on and it showed Kyle's face._

Kyle- Hello houseguests.

_Everybody looked at the monitor._

Everybody- Hey Kyle.

Kyle- Well, you have all just met each other and got along with each other. That's good. But now you have to try to eliminate your over houseguests. We will now start the first competition of the summer. It will be called the head of household competition, or the hoh competition. Whoever wins will be safe for the week. But being hoh comes with responsibility. The hoh must nominate 2 houseguests for elimination, or as I like to call it, eviction. Does everyone understand?

Everyone- Yes.

Kyle- Alright, now everyone head to the backyard for your first hoh of the summer.

_Everyone cheered as they all ran outside to the backyard. In the backyard, there were 16 giant boxes with doors on them and a nameplate with the name of a houseguest on it. _

Kyle- Everybody please stand in front of the door with your name on it.

_Everybody did what they were told. _

Kyle- Now open your door and go in.

_Everybody went in their 'box'. Inside each 'box' was a chair, and a desk with a computer on the desk. There's also a pair of headphones that are connected to the computer, and a piece of paper and pencil right next to the keyboard of the computer._

Kyle- Please sit in the chair, put on your headphones, and turn on the computer.

_Everyone did as they were told and the computers showed Kyle's face._

Kyle- Ok, now that you're all set up, it's time for the hoh competition. On the desk is a piece of paper that's numbered 1-16. On the computer, 16 songs will be played at a time. These songs are your houseguests favorite songs. You will have to guess who picked that song as their favorite on the piece of paper. The person with the most correct answers will win the first head of household of the summer. Does everyone understand?

Everybody- Yes.

Kyle- Ok. Let the hoh competition begin.

—

**Asuka- This challenge seems impossible. I mean, we only just met each other and we have to guess what everyone's favorite song is. But I won't give up. I'll try my best to win this challenge.**

—

_The computers switched from Kyle's face to the first song._

_**(Disclaimer: I do not own any of these songs. I will mention the artist of the song as well as the title so you know who made that song. If I get copyrighted… then F me.)**_

_**(Note: the text between the "" means that they're singing.)**_

—

**Song #1: California Girls by Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg**

—

Computer- "I… know a place,"

Kai- Oh, this song.

—

Computer- "Where the grass is really greener,"

Hunter- I don't even think I know this song.

—

Computer- "I… know a place,"

Max- This is my song. "Warm, wet and wild," I love this song.

—

Computer- "There must be something in the water,"

Asuka- I hate this song.

—

Celeste- I like this song. "Laying underneath the palm trees."

—

Liz- I'm trying to think. Who would pick this song?

—

Max- "California girls, we're unforgettable."

_The computer stopped playing._

Max- Aww, I wanted more.

—

Isa- That's actually a pretty catchy song. I can see why this would be someone's favorite.

—

CJ- Oh man. I'm gonna say that… I honestly don't know. I'm just gonna say Celeste.

—

Kai- Maybe Liz would pick this.

—

Asuka- I'm just gonna say Max. I can see literally any of the girls picking this. Well, besides the old ones.

—

**Song #2: American Idiot by Green Day**

—

_The song starts out with Billie Joe Armstrong's guitar riff._

Isa- Oh yes!

_Isa started bobbing his head aggressively when the drums came in._

Isa- This is my song!

—

Asuka- "Don't wanna be an American Idiot!"

_Asuka began bobbing her head aggressively as well._

—

Computer- "Don't want a nation under the new media."

Emmet- This is such a great song.

—

Computer- "And can you hear the sound of hysteria."

Walter- This is good, but I like Panic! at the Disco better.

—

Computer- "The subliminal mind f**k America!"

Hunter- Oh wow…

—

Vanna- Welcome to a new kind of tension!

—

Celeste- "All across the alien nation!"

—

Computer- "Where everything isn't meant to be okay!"

Isaiah- This song is awesome, but who chose it?

—

_Jules was bobbing her head a little until the song was over._

Jules- That is a great damn song.

—

Max- I'm gonna say Asuka picked that because she said she was a punk rocker.

—

Kai- I'm gonna take a shot in the dark and say that was Isaiah's.

—

Isa- I don't think anybody will expect this to be my song. They'd probably pick someone like Asuka.

—

**Song #3: Creep by Radiohead**

—

Computer- "When you were here before,"

Vanna- This is my song.

—

Miranda- "Couldn't look you in the eye." This is a great song.

—

Computer- "You're just like an angel,"

Hunter- This isn't really one of my favorites.

—

Computer- "Your skin makes me cry."

CJ- I wonder who picked this one.

—

Computer- "But I'm a creep,"

Jules- I like the guitar riffs. It sounds nice.

—

Computer- "I'm a weirdo,"

_The computer turned off._

Emmet- Why are these so short? They're really good.

—

Mira- I don't even know. I honestly think this competition should've been used later in the game instead of right after we all just met.

—

Miranda- I'm just guessing at this point. *chuckles*

—

**Song #4: High Hopes by Panic! at the Disco**

—

Computer- "Mama said,"

Emmet- Yes! "Don't give up! It's a little complicated."

—

Kai- "All tied up. No more love."

—

Isa- "And I'd hate to waiting."

—

Computer- "Had to have high high hopes for a living!"

Noah- This isn't my favorite song but it's really good.

—

Walter- "Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing!"

—

Computer- "Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision,"

Liz- I feel like 1 of the guys picked this song.

—

Computer- "Always had high, high hopes."

_The computer turned off._

Miranda- Such a good song.

—

Isa- Who doesn't like that song? It's just so good.

—

Walter- This might be mine. I don't know.

—

Kai- I picked this song. It's awesome.

—

**Song #5: I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! at the Disco**

—

Computer- "Oh, well imagine,"

Walter- Oh now this is my song.

—

Kai- "As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,"

—

Computer- "And I can't help but to hear."

Mira- Another Panic song?

—

Isa- "No I can't help but to hear the exchanging of words."

—

Computer- "What a beautiful wedding,"

Max- Interesting music video.

—

Vanna- "What a beautiful wedding says the bridesmaid to a waiter,"

—

Computer- "And yes but what a shame,"

Emmet- My children listen to this song.

—

Computer- "What a shame the poor grooms bride is a whore."

CJ- Wow.

—

Asuka- "I chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door? No,"

—

Computer- "It's much better to face these kind of things,"

Miranda- I've been to a bunch of weddings, but I've never seen that happen in any of them.

_Miranda starts laughing at her own joke._

—

Computer- "With a sense of poise and rationality!"

_The computer turned off._

Hunter- That song is… I can't explain it.

—

Walter- Panic! at the Disco is my favorite band and I love all of their songs. I like this one the most.

—

Kai- Everyone has a great taste of music. I can't wait to see the other ones.

—

**Compilation start**

**Song #6: Girls Like You by Maroon 5 ft: Cardi B**

—

Computer- "Cause girls like you,"

Liz- This song's okay.

—

Kai- "Run around with guys like me,"

—

Emmet- I used to listen to this all the time.

—

**Song #7: Eye of the Tiger by Survivor**

—

Mira- "It's the, Eye of the Tiger, it's the thrill of the fight!"

—

CJ- This is actually a song I listen to in my car when I'm driving to work.

—

**Song #8: Let It Be by The Beatles**

—

Computer- "Let it be, let it be,"

Max- This song is so good.

—

Computer- "Let it be, let it be,"

Isaiah- I never really listened to The Beatles.

—

Miranda- "Whisper words of wisdom, let it be."

—

**Song #9: Resident Evil theme by Marilyn Mason **

—

**(**It doesn't have lyrics)

Liz- I don't care what anyone says. This is a bop.

—

Isa- I honestly have no clue what this is.

—

Mira- This is someone's favorite? They must be an idiot and don't know what real music is.

—

**Song #10: Enter Sandman by Metallica**

—

Asuka- "Sleep with one eye open!"

—

Isa- "Gripping your pillow tight!"

—

Computer- "Exit: Light,"

Kai- A lot of people like rock songs.

—

Computer- "Enter: night,"

Walter- How is anyone supposed to guess who's favorite song is who's?

—

**Song #11: Save Me by Globus**

—

Isaiah- "Save me from fear and pain,"

—

Computer- "And love will rain on me!"

Max- This song's pretty good.

—

Asuka- Never heard of it. Don't know who chose it.

—

**Song #12: Highway to Hell by AC/DC**

—

Isa- "I'm on the Highway to Hell!"

—

Jules- "On the Highway to Hell!" This is a song I listen to the most.

—

Computer- "Highway to Hell!"

Noah- I don't listen to rock music.

—

**Song #13: As Long As You're Mine by Wicked**

—

Celeste- "And just for this moment," This is such a beautiful song. That's why I like it.

—

Computer- "As long as you're mine,"

Kai- Not really something I would listen to often.

—

Computer- "I've lost all resistance,"

Mira- Ugh, does someone want their knight in shining armor or something? What is this song?

—

**Song #14: Live Like You Were Dying by Tim McGraw**

—

Kai- "Gave forgiveness I'd been denying," This song is really good.

—

CJ- This is the song I chose. "And he said someday I hope you,"

—

Computer- "Get the chance to live like you were dying."

Isa- If I knew the lyrics to this song, I would probably sing along, but I don't.

—

**Song #15: Adam's Song by Blink 182**

—

Hunter- "I never conquered, rarely came,"

—

Asuka- "Sixteen just held such better days," I like this band.

—

Walter- I've never listened to Blink 182. Maybe I should.

—

**Compilation end**

—

Kyle(computer)- Here is your final song.

Isa- Ooh, I wonder what it is.

—

**Song #16: Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen**

—

Computer- "Is this the-"

Isa- "Real life? Is this just fantasy?"

—

Noah- "Caught it a landslide." I chose this.

—

Vanna- "No escape from reality."

—

Computer- "I see a little silhouetto of a man."

Liz- I don't know the lyrics.

—

Emmet- "Scaramouche scaramouche, will you do the fandango?"

—

Celeste- "Thunderbolt and lightning!"

—

CJ- "Very very frightening me!"

—

Computer- "Galileo! Galileo."

Miranda- I can't that high note.

—

Computer- "Galileo figaro!"

Mira- What even are the words?

—

Asuka- "He's just a poor boy! From a poor family!"

_Computer turns off._

Asuka- I wanted to see the rock and roll part.

—

Jules- The only person I have left is Emmet so I guess I'll put him there.

—

Noah- This is my song. Surprised?

—

_Everyone edited their lists and left them on the table. Kyle's face appeared on the computer._

Kyle- Everyone please finish up your lists and head back into the house.

_Everyone went back into the house._

—

**Isaiah- This is crazy. One of us is about to be the head of household. I hope it's not me. I don't want to get blood on my hands on the first week.**

—

_Everybody sat on the couches. Kyle's face appeared on the monitor._

Kyle- Houseguests! I have the results! With a score of 7/16…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyle- Asuka, you are the first head of household!

Asuka- Wooo!

_Everyone cheered and clapped for Asuka._

—

**Asuka- I just won the first HOH of the summer! This is gonna rock! But I need to think about my nominees in a moment. But right now, I can just relax.**

—

_The camera panned to the studio. Kyle looked at the camera._

Kyle- Asuka has just won the HOH competition. Who will she put up for eviction? Find out next episode on Eviction Notice!

—

**Hey guys! It's me! I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO MAKE! I'M SO SO SO SORRY! Was it even with the wait… it's only like 1000 to 2000 words long. Not my best work… but I've started a YT channel! It's a Gacha Life YT channel. If you're interested in Gacha, be sure to check it out. Anyways, bye!**


	6. Eviction Notice Episode 2

**Hey guys. I'm back, ready for the second episode of Eviction Notice. Let's get right on with this.**

"Last time on Eviction Notice." Kyle started. "16 houseguests moved into the Eviction Notice house. They've all introduced each other to one another and the first challenge, called the Head of Household competition, or the HOH competition, has been played. They had to guess everyone's favorite song. In the end, the badass punk rocker, Asuka, has won the first competition of the summer."

Kyle walked over to the monitor that showed Asuka's face. "Who will Asuka nominate? What sort of friendships or rivalries will form? Find out right now on…" The camera zoomed in on Kyle's face. "Eviction Notice!"

_**(Opening scene played)**_

After finding out that she won, Asuka went to the second bedroom to lie down on a bed. She was super happy that she won. She was cheering. Isa soon came in.

"Good job on the win." The Muslim congratulated her.

"Thanks." She replied while sitting up on the bed. "That was all luck based. I had no idea I won."

Isa nodded and sat down next to her.

—

**Diary room**

**Asuka: **"Winning HOH is awesome. But now I have to think about who I want to work with and who I need to put up for nominations."

—

Isa, knowing that he was sitting next to the houseguest with the most power this week, decided to start up a game-related conversation.

"This is gonna be a long game. Being in a house with 15 other strangers, you know that this isn't going to be an easy summer." He started. "There will be fighting and backstabbers and people that will hurt your game. And being the most powerful person here right now, people are gonna come up to you and try to manipulate your decisions. You're gonna need some allies for these upcoming weeks."

Asuka was listening very clearly to what Isa said. "So, you're thinking I should make an alliance?" She asked him.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Isa answered. "Of course, I can be a valuable asset to have. I'm a huge fan of a lot of shows and I know most of the best players' strategies."

"I know. I think us 2can get very far if we stick together." Asuka said. "Who else should we have? And how many should we have?"

"Hmm… I think 6 people is a reasonable number, yes?"

"Yeah, that's good."

"6 it is then. We should probably wait it out a little to see who's great for our alliance or not."

"Yeah. We should also stay away for a little bit so people don't think we're working together."

"Alright. I'll see you later then." Isa said as he got up and started to leave.

"See ya." Asuka said as he left.

—

**Diary room**

**Asuka: **"I think Isa and I can make it far in this game with an alliance. I think we can dominate this game."

—

**Diary room**

**Isa: **"So far so good. Asuka is comfortable working with me and I'll be in an alliance very soon."

—

In the dining room, Kai was sitting at the giant dining room table with Celeste and Max sitting on the other side. Kai looked over to the kitchen table and saw Liz eating lasagna. Kai decided to walk over to her and lean right next to her on the table.

"Hey there. Liz, right?" Kai asked. Liz looked at him.

"Oh. Yeah, that's my name." She replied. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just saw you and thought I'd hang out with you a little."

"Why me?"

"Cause you look beautiful."

"Aww, thank you."

"You're welcome."

—

**Diary room**

**Kai: **"Liz… ah I don't know how to say it. She has a very nice looking body and a cute face… she's gonna be a problem for me in this game. Haha.

—

**Diary room**

**Liz: **"I do not want to get in a relationship in this game. I'm here for the money and the money only."

—

As Kai and Liz were chatting, Vanna walked into the kitchen, seeing if there's anything she'd like to eat. In the corner of her eye, she saw Walter walking into the hammock room holding a notebook and a pencil. After a few seconds, Vanna decided to go into the hammock room as well. Once there, she saw that Walter was drawing a picture of something. He looked up from his notebook, which was actually a sketchbook, to see Vanna staring at him.

"Hello." She greeted him with a smile.

"Hi." He said.

"Whatcha doin'?" She asked.

"Just drawing." The Overlooked replied. Vanna looked at his sketchbook. Turns out he was drawing a human's face.

"That's very good." The tomboy said.

"Thanks." He replied.

—

**Diary room**

**Walter:** "I'm not the most social person here. I'm usually the type of person to wait for someone to come to me because I'm too shy to approach someone myself. Especially since I just met these people yesterday."

—

"Do you like drawing?" Vanna asked him.

"Yeah." Walter replied. "I have a creative mind and I like drawing my ideas."

"That's cool."

—

**Diary room**

**Vanna: **"I hang out with guys more than girls. I'm basically like a guy myself. And Walter is one of those nerdy guys that aren't very social. I kinda like that."

—

Everyone was doing their thing until Asuka walked out of the diary room.

"Hey everyone! Please gather in the living room!"

And just like that, everyone sat down on the couches in the living room like told. Asuka stood at the front, holding a letter. Asuka read the letter out loud to everyone.

"Congratulations Asuka on winning the head of household competition. But being HOH comes with responsibility. You must nominate two houseguests for eviction and you will pick 4 houseguests to be a have-not. A have-not will only eat slop, take cold showers, and sleep in an uncomfortable bedroom for the rest of the week. Choose who you want to become a have-not now."

Asuka looked at her fellow housemates, debating who should become a have-not.

"Uhh… any volunteers?" She asked. Kai raised his hand. "Okay Kai…" After that, Max raised her hand. "Max…" Isaiah also raised his hand. "Isaiah… any more volunteers?" Jules raised her hand. "Okay, Jules."

—

**Diary room**

**Isaiah: **"I'm surprised Jules volunteered to be a have-not. I mean, she's like 70! But I guess I can't judge her.

—

"Let's go see the have-not room!" Asuka announced. Everybody got up from the couch and walked over to the door that led into the have-not room that was now unlocked. They walked in and they did not have a pleasant reaction. The room had rainbow spirals on the walls, floor, and ceiling. The beds were round and they had the same rainbow spiral pattern on them. Since the beds were round and cylinder-shaped, it was kind of uncomfortable to sleep on them. Most houseguests tried to lay on them, but it felt uncomfortable, like they were supposed to feel.

"Holy crap!" Emmet said as he looked around.

"Yo. I can't sleep on this." Max said as she tried to lay on the bed.

"The spirals are making my vision weird." CJ said. "Let's leave this room."

The other houseguests agreed and left.

—

**Diary room**

**Kai: **"I volunteered to be a have-not… but now I'm kinda regretting it. I have to sleep in the spiral room for a whole week…"

—

They all went back to the living room and sat on the couches. Asuka continued reading the letter.

"That's not all. The HOH even gets their own bedroom. They'll get items from home and a basket filled with snacks and pictures from home. Asuka, please go into the diary room and get the key to your very own HOH bedroom for the week."

Everyone cheered for Asuka as she went into the diary room to get her key. Once she retrieved her key, she walked upstairs to the HOH bedroom followed by everyone. She used the key to unlock the room. Once she opened it, everyone was in awe of what the bedroom looked like. It had a blue giant queen sized bed, nice blue patterns on the walls, a table with pictures and a basket filled with snacks sitting on it, dressers and cabinets, and a bathroom in the back that actually had a bath and a shower. There was a TV that showed cameras of the kitchen and the living room. Asuka also got items she asked for: her electric guitar, a guitar amp, and one other thing that no one saw yet. They all walked over to the tables to see the pictures of Asuka and her family. Asuka was very happy with what she got. After the tour of the HOH room, everyone left except for Asuka and Isa, who decided to stay to talk with each other.

"This is a nice room." Isa said, still looking around.

"I know right." Asuka said as she sat on the bed. Isa looked through the drawers and cabinets. They were all filled with snacks and items Asuka had from home. 1 specific cabinet that was in the corner of the room caught Isa's eye.

"What's in there?" He asked Asuka. She just shrugged. Isa went over to it and opened it. Asuka decided to have a look for herself. What she saw in the cabinet embarrassed her and confused Isa. "Plush toys?"

"Heh heh… it's a guilty pleasure of mine." The punk rocker said, looking away in embarrassment. Isa chuckled.

"It's fine. Nothing to be embarrassed about."

Asuka smiled and looked back at him.

"So, can I hear you play guitar?" Isa asked her. Asuka's smile grew wider.

"Hell yeah you can." She said, pumped up. She plugged her amp into the wall, then plugged her distortion pedal into the amp to get that punk rock sound. Finally, she plugged her electric guitar into the distortion pedal. She stepped on the pedal to turn it on and tuned her guitar. She strummed it once to hear if the sound was good. Then she played _American Idiot _by _Green Day_. Isa was happy she played a song he knew.

"I picked that song as my favorite for the challenge." The Muslim said to Asuka. After he said, Asuka stopped playing and looked at him.

"That was your song!?" She asked him, kind of shocked. Then she smiled. "That's awesome. Do you like punk rock too?"

Isa nodded. "Especially Green Day. That's one of the first punk rock bands I've heard." Isa said. "You know, I have a guitar too"

"Really?"

Isa nodded in response. "Though, I'm still learning. I can't play very complicated songs."

"Well, can I hear you play a song you're able to play?"

"Sure. But I need an acoustic guitar for the song I'm gonna play."

Asuka looked around for an acoustic guitar. She eventually found one and gave it to Isa.

"Okay. Now let's hear it."

Isa tuned the guitar and started playing. The song he played was another _Green Day _song. It was called _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_. On top of all that, Isa started to sing the lyrics.

"_I walk a lonely road. The only one that I have ever known._" He sang. "_Don't know where it goes. But it's home to me and I walk alone._"

After a few lyrics, Isa stopped playing and looked at Asuka.

"How was I?" Isa asked her.

"That was awesome! You have talent." Asuka said to him.

"Thanks." Isa said.

—

**Diary room**

**Isa: **"Asuka is my best friend in this house. We have so much in common. This summer is going to be great with her in the house."

—

After a long conversation, Isa left the HOH room. Emmet and CJ were both in the kitchen, cooking food.

"How many children do you have again?" CJ asked the other father.

"2." Emmet replied.

"Same here. They're my everything."

"That would make sense."

—

**Diary room**

**Emmet: **"Me and CJ have a lot in common. We both are fathers, we both have 2 children, and we both cook. I think me and him can work together in this game."

—

As they were cooking, Emmet decided to start a game-related conversation.

"Yo, CJ, we have to stick together in this game." He started. "We're both dads and we know we can trust each other. So you're gonna be my ride or die and we'll never turn back on each other. Got it?"

CJ's answer was easy. "Of course. We'll steam through this game together."

Emmet nodded.

—

**Diary room**

**CJ: **"I'm very glad that Emmet wanted me to be his ride or die. I think we'll get far in this game."

—

While they were talking to each other, Isa glanced at them before walking by. "Hmm…"

Isa walked into the living room and saw Kai flirting with Liz. Liz looked like she was enjoying this, but on the inside, she was hating this. Isa made a quick glance with Liz before walking into the first bedroom.

It was now nighttime. Jules, Kai, Isaiah, and Max were all sleeping in the have-not room. In the first bedroom, Miranda, CJ, Emmet, Liz, and Mira all got their own bed. Celeste and Vanna were nice enough to share a bed with each other. Isa and Asuka awkwardly slept together in the HOH room. Finally, in the second bedroom, was Walter, Noah, and Hunter who all got their own bed as well.

Hunter wasn't asleep yet though. He went to his bed and pulled up his covers. He was about to lie down, but he saw something that made him very frightened. He screamed and fell to the floor. Unfortunately, the rooms weren't soundproof, so his scream was heard throughout the entire house except for the upstairs rooms. Everyone woke up and ran into the second bedroom, with the exception of Asuka and Isa.

"What happened!? What's wrong!?" Miranda asked as she and a couple of others went to Hunter.

"Th-th-there's-a-a-a…" Hunter was stuttering so much that he couldn't even talk. Celeste grabbed the blanket that was on the floor and everyone saw what Hunter was scared of. What could've possibly made Hunter scream so much that he fell off his bed and woke everyone up? You might think it would scare others, but it didn't. The thing that scared him was a cockroach. Not even a big one. It was pretty small. When Hunter saw it again, he jumped and backed away. Isaiah just casually walked over to the roach and stepped on it.

"There. It's dead." The Muslim hater said to Hunter. Hunter nodded. Everyone went back to their beds. Hunter saw that they were annoyed that they got woken up over something very pointless.

"Waking us up over a cockroach." Jules said to Isaiah in an annoyed expression as they walked into the have-not room.

The next day, Asuka sat next to Max in the dining room. "Yo, what happened last night?" She asked her.

"Oh right. You were sleeping upstairs." Max said. "Well, Hunter found a cockroach in his bed and his scream woke everyone up."

"Oh, alright." Asuka said. Hunter, who was hearing multiple people talk about what happened last night, walked away from everyone else.

—

**Diary room**

**Hunter: **_*_sniff* "I just hear everyone talking about what happened last night and…" *sniff* "I just feel so stupid about it. Everyone must hate me now."

—

Isa followed Asuka upstairs and they locked the door. They both sat on the bed and started talking.

"Okay, so I think I have some good ideas for our alliance." Isa said to Asuka. "Emmet and CJ are very likeable people and they can probably persuade people to help us."

"Alright. Who else?" Asuka asked.

"I'm seeing a little romance between Liz and Kai, so I think if we get Liz on our side, she can get Kai to help us more. And for our final member, I'm thinking Noah. He's a reality TV pro and his reality show skills could help us."

"Don't we need strong members to help us win challenges and gain power each week?"

"If anything, we'll encounter physical, endurance, and mental comps. CJ and Emmet look like they can do the physical and endurance and the rest of us will be good at mental comps."

"You seem very sure about that."

"I'm not 100% confident we'll win HOH every week, but we'll see."

"Should I invite them up here now?"

"If they're able to, yeah."

Luckily they were all able to come up. Isa and Emmet sat in nearby seats while Liz, Noah, Asuka, and CJ sat on the bed.

"Okay, here's why we brought you all up here." This weeks HOH said. "We think all of us could work together and get far in this game. Having an alliance this early is a great idea."

"Well sweet. I'm in." Emmet said.

"So am I." Liz said afterwards. CJ and Noah also agreed on the alliance.

—

**Diary room**

**CJ: **"This is great. I was dragged into an alliance with my ride or die. We're gonna make it far. I know it."

—

**Diary room**

**Liz: **"Ha! I'm already dragged into an alliance! This first week is going great."

—

**Diary room**

**Noah: **"I'm already coming into this game with a target on my back, so having an alliance with the HOH is a relief."

—

"What should our alliance name be?" CJ asked.

"Hmm…" Isa thought for a moment. "We have 2 fathers in our alliance. Let's base it off of that."

Everyone chuckled at his comment.

"We should be called the Father Squad." Noah said jokingly.

"That's a great name actually." Emmet said.

"Yeah, I like that name." CJ said.

"Father Squad it is." The Muslim said with a smile. "Any objections?"

"None here." Liz replied.

"Same." Noah said after.

"Alright. Now we should talk about who I'm gonna nominate." Asuka said.

"You can't base the competition off of it because you don't know who got what score." Noah pointed out.

"So you're going to put up 2 people for a personal reason." Emmet said. Asuka was getting a little nervous. The nomination ceremony is today and she'll probably have to make enemies early in the game. Isa saw her nervousness and tried to think of a way she wouldn't get too much blood on her hands.

"Remember last night when Hunter woke everyone up over a cockroach?" Isa asked his alliance.

"Yeah. That was so annoying." Noah said.

"A lot of people were so annoyed at that, so if you put up Hunter, I don't think you'll get too much blood on your hands." Isa said to Asuka.

"Alright…" Asuka said.

"And for your second nominee… who hasn't spoken to you at all yet?"

"I don't know."

Isa grabbed the remote off of the desk and turned on the TV. In the kitchen were Celeste, Isaiah, Kai, Mira, Vanna, and Walter.

"Have you spoken to any of them?" Isa asked her.

"Uhh… not him." She said, pointing at Walter.

"Walter? I don't think I've spoken to him either." CJ said.

"Well, there's your second nominee." Isa said.

"Alright, but what should I say?" Asuka asked.

"That's up to you." Liz said. "Just say your reason why you put them up."

"Alright. I'll try my best."

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Kai was waiting for Liz to come out of the HOH room. "What is she doing in there?" Kai thought out loud.

"They're probably forming an alliance." Mira pointed out.

"That's a possibility." Isaiah said.

"What should we do about it?" Celeste asked.

"Maybe we should form an alliance." Mira suggested.

"Yeah. That'd be great." Vanna said.

"Okay. We have the same amount of people as them, so that's great." Kai said.

"Wait what? There's only 5 of us." Isaiah said. Kai pointed past him. Isaiah and Vanna looked to where he was pointing. Turns out he was pointing at Walter. Vanna smiled.

"Hey Walter." She called out to him.

"Hm?" Walter turned his head to them.

"Would you like to join our alliance?" Celeste asked with a smile.

"Oh um… sure."

"Great" Mira said. "Alliance name?"

Vanna thought about a name. She got an idea once she looked back at Walter.

"How does 'The Sketchers' sound?" The tomboy asked.

"Where'd you get that idea?" Kai asked.

"Well, I saw Walter sketching a very good face yesterday. I just thought that would fit."

"I like the name." Isaiah said.

"So do I." The private investigator said.

"Then it's settled. We're gonna be called The Sketchers." Mira said.

"Cool." Was all Walter said before walking away. Vanna raised an eyebrow.

—

**Diary room**

**Mira: **"The Sketchers!? That's such a horrible name! And I'm in the alliance with losers. Jeez."

—

**Diary room**

**Isaiah: **"I'm feeling good about being in an alliance. I think us 6 can work good together.

—

**Nomination Ceremony**

Asuka walked past the living room couches and past the monitor that says 'Nominations Today'. Asuka went in the HOH room and sat down at a small table with a box that has 2 key holes. This was the nomination block. Next to her was a rectangle shaped box. She opened the box and inside were 16 keys, each with a houseguests name on it. These were the keys of the houseguests. Asuka had to choose 2 keys to put into the keyholes of the houseguests she wanted to nominate.

"My nominations are based on the relationships, not just with me, but with the entire house." Asuka's background voice said. "That way, I won't get too much blood on my hands and I won't be anyone else's target."

Asuka chose 2 keys and put them in the box. She went downstairs and went to the bedrooms, where everyone was waiting.

"Hey everyone. It's time for the nomination ceremony." Asuka announced to everyone. They all went to the dining room and sat at the dining room table. Asuka walked into the scene, holding the nomination block. She stood at the front of the dining room table and placed the block on it. Ergo, the nomination ceremony started.

"This is the nomination ceremony." Asuka said to everyone. "It is my responsibility as the head of household to nominate 2 houseguests for eviction. In my nomination block are the keys of the houseguests I am nominating for eviction. I will turn 2 keys to lock in my nominations, and their faces will appear on the memory wall." Asuka grabbed the first key in her block.

"The first houseguests I have nominated is…"

Asuka turned the key and her first nominee appeared on the wall.

**First Nominee: **Hunter

Hunter had a sad look on his face.

"The second houseguest I have nominated is…"

Asuka turned the second key in her block.

**Second Nominee: **Walter

All Walter did was nod.

"I have nominated you Hunter, and you Walter." Asuka summarized. "Hunter, you caused a disruption last night, waking everyone up over a cockroach, which obviously made people angry, so that's why I've nominated you." She turned her head to face Walter. "Walter, we've never really spoken to each other and I do not think you've been talking to a lot of people either. I wish you both the best of luck. This nomination ceremony is adjourned."

Asuka grabbed the block and took it to the storage room. Everyone stood up. Miranda went over and hugged Hunter, who hugged back, but still had a sad look on his face.

—

**Diary room**

**Hunter: ***Eyes watery.* "Everyone must hate me. Being nominated on the first week is…" *Starts crying.*

—

Vanna hugged Walter, sad to see him be on the block.

—

**Diary room**

**Walter: **"I'm not too shocked that I got nominated. I haven't spoken to a lot of people, so that's probably making me look like a wildcard."

—

**Diary room**

**Isa: **"Way to go Asuka! You killed it! Now we just have to wait for Kyle to announce the next competition."

—

Asuka came out of the storage room. She went and hugged Walter. "I'm sorry." She whispered to him.

"No, it's fine. I understand." He replied.

—

**Diary room**

**Asuka: **"I didn't think putting up Hunter and Walter would be so hard but… it was."

—

The camera zoomed out from the monitor in the studio and the scene showed Kyle, turning to the camera.

"Who will win the next competition called the Power of Veto? And will it be used to save either Hunter or Walter from eviction?" Kyle asked. "Find our next time on Eviction Notice!"

And with that, the camera turns off.

—

**What do you think of this episode? Good? Bad? Awesome? Please answer in review. **

**Also, I'm sorry that some OC's didn't get much screen time like Miranda and Jules. I'll definitely put more screen time on them in the next episode.**

**This episode was kind of hard to write. I needed to think of who Asuka would nominate. I've already thought of the elimination order and the potential showmances that will form… heh heh…**

**Anyway thank you all for reading and I'll see you in the next episode of TDVI.**


End file.
